Le jeu du chat et de la souris
by Nyctangel
Summary: A cause de son caractère indécis Sasuke s'est laissé aller plusieurs fois à l'infidélité. Mais un jour réapparais dans sa vie Naruto qu'il à connus à la fac, Qui à été engagé par la femme de Sasuke pour enquêter sur ces infidélités. Narusasu, UA.


**Titre**: Le jeu du chat et de la souris

**Auteure**: moi!! petitepatatepoilue.

**genre**: yaoi, UA, OOC.

**rating**: M

**disclaimer**: Les personnage ne sont pas à moi TT.TT sont à Masashi kishimoto, l'idée de base n'est pas non plus à moi, elle viens d'un mangas one-shot yaoi pour adulte que je viens de me procurer et que j'ai adorée. Donc, l'histoire de base c'est: kyuso wa cheese no yume wo miru de la mangaka Setona Mizushiro. j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Pairing**: NaruSasu!! (oui! je me lae fait en Uke cette fois ci) aussi SasuSaku, SasuIno, SasuHina, SasuTen, NaruNeji, NaruKiba (rapporté) et NaruGaa. (Ils sont volage nos bishonen dit donc...)

**Note**: faite pas attention à mes fautes, j'en fait énormément... et la fic seras en 10 chapitres environs...

**Note** **2**: normal: les actions. **Gras**: POV de Sasuke. _Italique_: pensée de Sasuke. (non c'est pas pareil, vous comprendrez plus tard!) entre ( ) mes commentaire. (Jen ferais pas trop cette fois promis! avec les nom: les dialogues. Je suis toujours a la recherche d'une bêta-lectrice alors si ça vous intéresse...Hum... je crois que c'est tout... Les review aussi n'oublier pas non plus d'en laisser ça fait toujours plaisir n.n

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 1. Kissing Gourami.**

Dans une chambre d'Hôtel sombre. Naruto est derrière Sasuke et lui enlève sa veste.

Sasuke: Hé Uzumaki! on avait convenu que ce serait juste un baiser!

Naruto accrochas la veste dans la penderie.

Naruto: Bien sûr! Je ne te ferais rien de plus Uchiwa-senpai. C'est juste pour éviter de froisser ta veste. Ne sois pas si nerveux...

**Je suis... la victime d'un chantage. Ma femme à contactée une agence afin d'enquêter sur mes infidélités... et le hasard a fait qu' elle est tombée sur Naruto, que j'avais connu à la fac.**

**-Flash Back-**

Les deux homme sont en tête à tête dans le restaurant d'un hôtel huppé.

Naruto: Je n'aurais jamais cru enquêter sur toi une jour... il y à deux ans, tu à bien eu une relation avec une intérimaire? Tu n'est pas si honnête que tu en à l'air.

Sasuke: MAIS... ÇA N'A PAS DURÉ BIEN LONGTEMPS. ET PUIS... JE N'AI RIEN FAIT, C'EST ELLE QUI M'A OBLIGÉ...

**Nos retrouvaille après sept ans s'annonçait plutôt mal.**

Naruto: Si tu ne veut pas que ta femme voie ce rapport, je veux bien négocier...

Aussitôt, Sasuke sortit son chèquier.

Naruto: Non, pas en liquide... mais en échange de ton corps.

Sasuke: ...Tu ne peux pas montrer ça à Sakura... Elle n'est pas du genre à laisser passer ça.

Naruto: Mais... si je t'ai convoqué c'était pour t'aider. Tu à peur de coucher avec un homme? Alors. Je me contenterai d'un baiser.

**-Fin flash Back-**

Sasuke: À la fac, toutes les filles étaient folles de toi... je ne me doutais pas... que tu était... euh...

Naruto: Je ne vais pas crier sur les toit que ''J'aime les hommes''. Tout comme tu ne passes pas ton temps à dire ''J'aime les femmes''.

Sasuke: Mais c'est pas pareil!

Naruto assie Sasuke sur le lit, à genoux devant lui, il lui baise la main avant de se remettre à parler.

Naruto: Quand je repense à mes années à la fac, j'en ai le coeur serré. À l'époque, tu était la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux. J'était loin de m'imaginer... que je t'en reparlerais comme ça, des années après...

Il se releva lentement pour se mettre au niveau de Sasuke et pris le visage du brun entre ses mains, ses lèvres s'approchant dangereusement de celle de son vis à vis. Naruto se rapprochas encore, ses mains caressant à présent la tête de Sasuke. De sa main gauche il pris le menton du brun entre ses doigts, entreouvrant légèrement les lèvres du brun qui s'était crispé. D'un léger mouvement de sa main droite sur la nuque du brun, il le rapprochas pour coller ses lèvres au siennes.

Naruto embrassait toujours Sasuke, il approfondit le baiser tout en commencant à pousser Sasuke par en arrière, se retrouvant tout les deux allongé sur le lit...

Naruto: Pourquoi tu résistes?

Sasuke: PAS AVEC LA LANGUE!

Naruto: Hein? Qu'est ce que tu raconte, à ton âge!

Sasuke: JE VEUX PAS!! ÇA, NON!!

Naruto défit d'un geste la cravate de Sasuke.

Naruto: Tu n'est pas en mesure de me commander... tu sais?

Sasuke: ...

Naruto se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille doucement, goûtant ce morceau de chair. Il descendit plus bas, s'attardant dans le cou, léchant et suçant pendant que Sasuke fermait les yeux, honteux. La main de Naruto flattait le ventre du brun du bout de ses doigts...

**OoO**

CLAC!

La porte de l'appartement de Sasuke s'ouvre, laissant entrer le jeune homme.

Sasuke: Je suis rentré...

Il regardas le vestibule vide face à lui.

Sasuke: ...

_Elle est déjà couchée..._

Il passa dans son salon.

Sasuke: Oh! Un nouveau canapé... et des rideaux neufs.

_c'est vrai qu'elle voulait en acheter._

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, la lumière du couloir laissant voir la silhouette de Sakura qui dormais paisiblement dans le lit.

Sasuke mis la main sur son coeur en refermant la porte de la chambre.

_Je sent la cigarette... vite, une douche._

Après sa douche, Sasuke allas se coucher. Heureusement qu'ils ne dormais plus dans le même lit que Sakura depuis longtemps, il avais qu'à ne pas faire trop de bruit en entrant dans la chambre. Cependant il n'arrivais pas à dormir, crispé dansson lit, il ressasait sans cesse les événement de la soirée.

_Argh... j'arrive pas à dormir. Oublie! Il faut oublier_!!

**S'il suffisait de ça pour sauver mon mariage... alors j'ai bien fait! C'est la première et la dernière fois... plus jamais je n'aurais à**...

**OoO**

Quelques jours plus tard Naruto l'avais de nouveau convoqué, cette fois dans le restaurant de l'Hôtel crown de Tokyo. En face à face pour la seconde fois, Naruto agitait fièrement une envellope sous le nez de Sasuke qui était visiblement au bord de l'explosion.

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que je fais encore là moi?

Naruto: J'ai du nouveau sur toi...

Sasuke!!... MAIS... ET NOTRE DEAL?

Naruto: J'ai étouffé l'affaire! Mais ta femme à voulu poursuivre, et voilà le résultat. Une femme que tu à connue, il y à quatres ans, via ton travail. Moins d'un ans après ton mariage... c'est déplorable! aah tu me déçois...

Sasuke: MAIS NON!!

Naruto: Hein?

Sasuke: Enfin si... mais je n'était pas en position de refuser... Et c'était juste deux ou trois fois! J'ai vite coupé les ponts!!

Naruto: Tu n'a rien fait, c'est elle qui s'est mariée. Tout comme l'autre fois, tu t'est laissé faire.

Sasuke: Mais oui, je suis plutôt une victime! Je ne fais jamais rien c'est elles qui...

Naruto: Ok, je vais donner tout ça à ta femme. Tu t'expliqueras avec elle...

Sasuke: ...

**OoO**

**-Plus tard, dans une chambre-**

Sasuke: Naruto... Tu ne pourrais pas te mettre en costard, au moins?

Naruto: Ça te brancherait plus?

Sasuke: Arrête avec ça... c'est parce qu'on ne fait pas très naturels...

Naruto: Ne t'en fait pas, personne ne s'imagine qu'on est un couple adultère gay.

Sasuke!! Si tu crois que je vais continuer à me laisser faire...

Naruto: Il y a donc d'autres secrets à découvrir... tu me surprends. ''Elle m'a forcé'' , ''Je n'ai rien fait''. Du début à la fin, tout est ''sa faute''.

Sasuke: Je suis trop gentil...

Naruto: Ah oui?

Il s'approchas de lui par derrière, s'aggripant finalement à lui.

Naruto: Enfin, c'est grâce à ta faiblesse que je peux te faire ce que je veux.

Sasuke: JE TE RAPELLE QUE C'EST JUSTE UN BAISER! ET QUE TU L'OBTIENT EN ME FAISANT CHANTER!

Naruto plaqua Sasuke face contre le mur, mettant ses mains sur celle du brun pour l'immobiliser, il mis sa tête par dessus son épaule et se remis à parler.

Naruto: Tu as raison. Mon comportement est méprisable. Mais à cette époque, je n'était même pas en mesure d'y recourir...

Il le fit se mettre façe à lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Le baiser duras un court moment avant que Sasuke le brise.

Sasuke: ... Tu pues la cigarette...

Naruto: Désolé. Tu ne fume plus?

Sasuke: J'ai arrêté. Sakura ne voulais pas.

Naruto: ...Quel bon mari tu fait.

Il se penchas pour chuchoter à l'oreille de l'Uchiwa.

Naruto: Depuis un ans, ta femme cumule les dépenses sur ta carte bancaire. Récemment elle à pris un canapé et des rideaux.

Sasuke: Tu fouine à ce point là? Je ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre pour son plaisir...

Naruto: Et le sexe?

Sasuke: Elle n'aime pas trop ça... c'est comme ça depuis le début. C'est assez déprimant d'essuyer un refus... alors j'ai laisser tomber. S'il suffit de payer pour lui faire plaisir, c'est beaucoup plus facile... haa...ah!

Naruto venais d'ouvrir la bouche du brun et d'y engouffrer la langue, coupant le brun dans ses paroles. Ils s'embrassait à perdre haleine, Sasuke y ayant finalement répondus à son tour. Leurs langues se caressait doucement, Naruto fouillant la cavité, la léchant, la goûtant. Finalement il le lâcha pour engouffrer sa tête dans son goût.Il commencas à ouvrir imperceptiblement la braguette de l'autre mais le son étouffé de la fermeture éclair parvint à l'oreille de Sasuke qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là.

Sasuke: HÉ! JUSTE UN BAISER J'AI DIT!

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite, allongeant le brun sur le plancher froid. Il lui répondis finalement.

Naruto: Je sais... mais je peux bien t'embrasser où je veux.

Il commencer à dégager le sexe du brun de ses prison de tissus pendant ue le brun tentait de protester.

Sasuke: HÉ! MAIS...

Naruto: Tu n'as qu'a rester allongé... et te répéter que tout est de ma faute. Tu aime la facilité n'est ce pas? Tu est fait pour être... passif...

Sauke; Quoi? aah...

Naruto venais de prendre le sexe en bouche et le massait longuement de sa langue, le brun ne pouvant l'empêcher de se dresser sous ces délicieuse caresses. Il y allais diligemment, pompant la hampe de chair avec avidité tout en faisant des mouvement de vas et viens de sa tête faisant gémir Sasuke malgré lui. Il continuait, Sasuke se mettant maintenant à lâcher de léger cris de plaisir...

**Je n'ai qu'à reste allongé... Pour être comblé par les soins les plus attentionnés. Non... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y prendre... un peu de plaisir...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Crooo!!! **J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer une nouvelle fic... je suis impardonnable mais j'y tenais beaucoup même si je n'ai presque pas de temps... mais bon... je vais essayer de ne pas trop prendre de retard dans mes chapitre... et s'il vous plaît! Ne venez pas me laisser des review pour dire ''Il y à pleins de faute!'' Oui je le sais mais j'essaye de m'améliorer! et pas non plus des '' Ils sont bien trop OOC'' Oui je sais, c'est pas pour rien que je l'ai écrit en haut, et des '' les lemon sont interdit'' oui je sais mais bon... il se trouve que c'est les fiction avec des lemon qui on le plus de succès vus le nombre de pervers cavalant sur ce site (dont je fait partit je l'avoue n.n) et des ''J'aime pas le NaruSasu'' Bon... on peux pas tout être parfait mais moi c'est mon couple préféré n.n sinon... vous gênez pas à reviewer mes lectatrice!!! (et lectateur s'il y en à on sais jamais n.n'') voilou!! kizu!


End file.
